


In the Limelight

by aidoru_bebop



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Romance, Sappy, Tears, more tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidoru_bebop/pseuds/aidoru_bebop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place in an AU where all of the characters are somehow oblivious to korrasami. Asami is a proud bisexual while Korra is still in the closet because her father is homophobic. "In the Limelight" deals with the struggles of coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problems

Metal. Wires. Gears.

Grease. Paint. Topcoat.

Korra knew she was in her girlfriend's workshop. Several designs for satomobiles rested in the corner, waiting to be approved for production. In the opposite corner of the room a steam engine and a gasoline engine sat side by side for comparison. In the middle of the room, a worktable was being used by the one and only Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries. She sat alone as she scrutinized the prototype for a new cruise ship, scribbling away with her blunt pencil. Her hair was a bit disheveled, but Korra didn't care. She was beautiful.

Not wanting to disrupt her, the avatar hesitantly approached Asami. The engineer looked up and smiled at Korra. "Hey, honey." Said Asami.

"Don't 'hey, honey' me in public!" Korra pouted, "People will think we're in a serious relationship!"

"But we are."

The avatar huffed. "Well, people don't have to know that!"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

The avatar sighed. She plopped down into an empty stool across from her girlfriend. She took a deep breath and said,"Yes."

Asami shifted uncomfortably.

Korra looked Asami straight in the eye and said, "My father is a homophobe. He always has been and always will be. I don't think I can do anything to change that. He's very stubborn when it comes to his beliefs and won't bother to accept anyone else's ideas. I'm sorry that I don't like affection in public, but now I guess you have him to blame."

Asami stared at her hands for what seemed like ages.

"Korra, I don't mind if you don't like public affection, but please, at least think about coming out. I did and well, it was liberating. I know Bolin, Mako, the Beifongs, and the airbenders will support you."

"So... everyone but my father." Korra muttered.

Asami took Korra's hands in her own. "Look, it'll be hard. I know a few things about displeasing fathers, and no matter what happens, he'll always be your dad. He'll always be your family."

The bridge between the spirits and humans, the fusion of Raava and mortal body, and the most powerful bender began to cry. The tears came slowly at first, but eventually more and more teardrops splattered onto the blueprints Asami had been working on. Asami moved from her place across Korra to standing next to her, hugging her, comforting her.

"You... You don't want to see me like this, I'm sure." Whispered Korra as she wiped away the tears. "No," said Asami, "I love you. I love you when you cry, when you laugh, when you pout, and when you smile."

Korra wrapped Asami in a tight embrace, afraid to let go. "You know what, I think I'll do it." She said.

"Really?" Said Asami incredulously. "You've given it enough thought and everything? That was quick. I thought it would take you a few days to come up with an answer."

The avatar looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a wry smile. "You're forgetting that I have to keep the world in check. I can't wait around and decide on things forever. I've trained myself to think thoroughly and rapidly."

"Is that so? Tell me why you can't think 'thoroughly and rapidly' enough to fix me a good cup of coffee?" Asami teased.

"You've messed up my coffee plenty of times too!"

"Yeah, right."


	2. Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.  
> What can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I wanted to kind of let you get a feel for the government and potential enemies because they're important in future chapters.

"There's Wu." Korra noted. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing formal clothes. She protectively stood next to Asami.

The former king was wearing earth republic robes generally associated with nobility although he was lacking the royal broach. He gave his unwavering attention to Tenzin and Lin, who were lecturing him about security.

"He looks pretty damn focused." Mako said gruffly, "He's changed a lot."

"I think he'd be a good mentor for the new elected officials." Korra said.

Bolin stood apart from the rest the group, scanning the plaza for the delegates. He waited for while, but finally spotted them. "Hey, look!" He exclaimed to the group, "It's the people we've been waiting for!"

Asami, Korra, and Mako craned their necks to see what all the ruckus was about. Thirteen young adults in emerald and gold robes waited nervously on the steps of the House of Parliament.

"Wow, they're really young," Asami realized, "They're about our age."

XXXXX

About an hour later, the first citizens started filling the square. Only a few came at first, but the plaza slowly became more and more crowded. Team avatar made their way over to Jinora, Lin, and Tenzin.

"Alright." Lin cleared her throat. "There are still some people who are loyal to the queen and Kuvira. The Earth Republic Police Department dispatched almost all their officers to the square, but there is still a chance the loyalists will get out of line." She exchanged glances with Korra. "Good luck, kid.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, sweetie." Asami whispered in her girlfriend's ear as they got close to the podium.

The avatar felt the redness flooding her cheeks as she turned in the direction of Wu.  
"Not here, not yet." She said.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Wu addressed the crowd, "I am happy to present to you the thirteen new members of the Earth Republic's parliament!"

The crowd cheered. Well, about three-quarters did. The other quarter heckled and booed.

Wu talked about the qualifications of the leaders and how it was great that the Earth Republic was evolving with the new world Korra was making.

"Speaking of Korra," Wu said, "The avatar has come to say a few words."

Korra walked to the podium and took a deep breath. "It is my honor to be here today with all these bright, young people who will bring a new era of light and prosperity to the Earth Republic. This will mark the beginning of a wonderful new-"

The sound of metal being thrown could be heard throughout the plaza. No one had time to fully register the sound before the weapon did its damage.

The avatar staggered back, a sharp metal rectangle lodged in her chest.

The first one respond was Asami, of course. The healers tried to take her away but she wouldn't let them take her from her love. She could feel Korra slipping away so she did something Korra would have killed her for.

She planted a long kiss on the injured avatar's lips.


	3. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sappy stuff. Honestly, this really hurt to write.

When Korra's head hit the steps the steps, the crowd, aghast that someone would dare to do such a thing, collectively went mad. It took most of the present police force to calm the stunned people.

The citizens were already on edge, so police barely managed to hold them back when the second surprise came.

Asami's lips pulled away from Korra's in the gentlest way possible. The healers told her to go somewhere else where she wouldn't disturb them.

Asami, too emotionally broken to argue, did as she was told and sat on the very edge of the steps. She tried to keep herself together but even she couldn't resist the wrath of denial. Her head dropped onto her forearms, tears soaking her sleeves.

She can't be dead! Asami thought to herself, She's the avatar. She can't die this young. She can't die before me...

"Asami." The voice of Mako interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you want?" She snapped, turning her head to face Mako. Her tears had messed up her makeup a bit.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you alright?"

An irate Asami stood up and looked Mako in the eye. "No, Mako, I'm not 'Alright' okay?" She said sardonically. "My girlfriend's just been critically injured. I'm over here trying to sort out my feelings, and you're not shedding a single tear. Did you want this to happen to her?" 

Still shocked over Asami's use of the word 'girlfriend' Mako replied, "What?...No, of course n--"

Asami scoffed. "'Of course not' my ass!" You don't care about her, Mako!"

An uncomfortable silence.

Mako knew better than to keep arguing so he slowly walked away. "Okay. Fine, you win."

Still thinking about the fact that Mako could want to hurt Korra, she decided to go back the airship to look for clues.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin asked her as she briskly walked past the group.

"Away." Asami growled.

Lin put her hand on Tenzin's arm. "Let her be." She explained. "She's still in shock."

Mako crossed his arms. "She's paranoid, that's what she is."


	4. Light

"Asami?" 

Nothing.

"Salsa mix? You in there?"

The earthbending twin sighed and tried the door. It opened. Normally it was locked, but with everything going on, Asami must've forgotten to lock it.

Hesitantly, Bolin crept in. He left the door ajar to let some light in. The beams of light from the hallway illuminated part of Asami's tired face.

Bolin placed several documents on her bedside table. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

XXXXX

"She's going to be okay?" Asami said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it would be better if it came directly from the healers." Lin said. "Nobody's allowed to see her yet, but we should be able to visit her in a week or two."

Asami's heart lightened. Not dead. Great. Not dead is wonderful.

"You want to talk about what happened that day, kiddo?"

Asami tensed. "No."

"Okay."

"Wait... What about that day?" Asami asked, her words slow and careful. "The assassination attempt or the events afterward?"

"Both?" The police chief asked hesitantly. She examined the other woman and decided it could be safe to probe her, slowly.

"Well, Korra was shot at, with a metal rectangle. As these documents attest, she'll be fine." Asami tapped the papers on the table. "After that, I, um, you know... May have kissed her."

"Lin, this goes against her wishes, but we've been dating for a few months." she continued.

"That goes without saying." Lin smirked.

"It's just that Korra is afraid to come out." Asami said. "I'm sure it's been devouring her inside. She's afraid her father will hate her."

"But she's the avatar. She shouldn't be concerned with earthly things like that." Lin remarked.

"I think that it has to do with the water tribe. They value family a lot and Korra doesn't want to let down anyone."

"I'll get him to be fine with it." Lin said, anger in her voice. "The avatar needs to be emotionally stable to do her job."


	5. Hospital

The healer motioned the group to the door. "If you'll follow me this way, please..."

Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin, Tenzin, and Jinora were sent to the waiting room. The seats were uncomfortable, and the group wanted to see Korra. "Is Korra awake?" Tenzin asked for the group's sake.

The healer smiled. "The avatar is awake, although visitors are only allowed in one at a time."

"Why doesn't Asami go first?" Lin blurted. "She's Korra's friend, after all."

No one had any objections, so they let Asami go first. Escorted by the healer she walked with purpose to Korra's room, but she knew once she got inside she would fall apart.

Gratefulness, relief, and a conglomerate of other feelings filled Asami as she was greeted by the sight of Korra in a shallow tub with a wan smile on her face.

"K-orra!" Asami choked out as she ran to the center of the room. Her lips made their way to Korra's and stayed there awhile. "How... how have you been? You've been here for two weeks."

"Yeah, they've told me that." Korra said, "But I don't believe them. It feels like I've been here for at least a month. But I'm fine. Really."

"I've missed you so much, you know that?" Asami said, hugging her girlfriend. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Korra chuckled. "I've missed you too. But unfortunately, I can't make promises because I'm the avatar." She said. "I love you."

"Me too." The lovers held hands and sat, enjoying each others company for a while. "So, what do you remember from that day?" Asami asked. She bit her lip. 

Korra's shoulders slumped. "I remember that I was talking. Then I was on the steps. Then you kissed me."

Asami was shocked that Korra said it like it was nothing. "You're not... mad at me?" She asked, incredulous.

"Oh, I was mad at you, alright." Korra said. "When I thought about what happened and realized that you kissed me I was angry as hell. I couldn't believe you had the nerve to do that. But, then I realized that I would've done the same. So I forgave you."

It took a moment for Asami to under stand what she was saying. "So you're... coming out?"

"Yes."


	6. Inside

I got you flowers." said Mako as he placed a bouquet of peonies on a small table next to Korra. He fiddled his thumbs as Korra inhaled the flowers. "They're lovely." she said with a smile.

"Listen, Korra," started Mako, "I was... reflecting upon that day's, um, events, and I was wondering why Asami... you know..." He trailed off.

"Kissed me?" she guessed.

"Uh, yeah. That."

She adopted a tone like she was explaining something to a small child. "Well, Mako, when two people love each other, they kiss in public."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." he scoffed. A few seconds later the realization came across his face. "Wait... you're dating?"

"Took you long enough, idiot." she joked. "I honestly thought you would've picked up on that by now, detective Mako."

"I thought girls kissed each other as friends." he said quietly.

"On the cheek, maybe." she admitted. "But would you kiss a fellow detective on the lips?"

"Well, no."

"Dipshit." she smiled.

"Hey! I'm not a dipshit!" he protested.

Korra laughed. "You kinda are."

Mako sighed and stood up. "I've got paperwork to do."

"Bye, dipshit."

He closed the door. Korra wondered what would happen if Tenzin and the others found out from Mako. She figured they would be upset that she didn't tell them directly. Or, they would be upset with Asami. Maybe they would be shocked or surprised. Maybe they would be completely supportive and everything would be happy or some cheesy mover shit like that. 

Then she remembered that Asami went through the same thing. Good thing she was going to see her later that afternoon.


	7. Outside

Asami entered Korra’s hospital room and sat down on a hard chair, gesturing that she had just received a letter.

"What's that?" asked Korra.

"Huh." Asami remarked as she read the carefully printed return address.

"Huh, what?" Korra pouted.

"It's from Mako..."

 

Ms. Korra  
Avatar and Protector of the People  
Ms. Asami Sato  
CEO and Engineer  
Future Industries, Inc.

Dear Madam,

You must have noticed that I have addressed this letter to both of you, my dearest friends. I admit this will be a rather odd letter, and I hope you will be able to follow along with it, for I cannot help thinking that that this letter is an example of pure folly. Before I truly begin, I would like to formally apologize for any inconvenience that may arise from coming out with this important information. However, at the same time, I believe that if you are my close friends you will put aside our differences and new conflicts regarding our relations. 

Quite simply, I am asexual.

Please don’t get the wrong idea – I still thoroughly enjoy romantic relationships. Despite this, I have realized that I have never been sexually attracted to anyone. Again, I am sorry if this offends you. I hold both of you to be my friends and I hope our friendship stays together through this. If it ends, if I have to cut ties with you, just know there is a special place in heart for both of you.  
I’ve known for quite a while now, and I thought that maybe because you might have connections, it would be nice if you could possibly get me in touch with an asexual group or organization. I mean, if you don’t, that’s perfectly fine, but it feels nice to know that other people feel what I’m feeling as well. 

You have no idea how nice it feels to get this off my chest. Actually, I take that back. You probably do know, maybe more than I do. Anyway, thanks for reading this far. Even if you don’t like me after I send you this letter, I feel so much better. 

Your friend,  
Mako 

 

The lovers sat in silence for a moment, soaking in the new information.

"Spirits... I think we have to talk to him. I don't think he's alright. He's really probably stressed out and he's probably playing out all sorts of reactions in his head and he's probably hating himself right now. Geez." Korra said, speaking quickly.

Asami turned to Korra. "You seem really worried about him."

"Well... It's just that I'm kind of going through what he's going through. Granted, it seems like he's been doing pretty bad, at least compared to me. But I understand his emotions, to a degree."

"Coming out isn't easy. He's not the type to share his feelings, so it's hard for him. He's fragile even if he doesn't show it." Asami said.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"He just needs support." said Asami. "I'm sure he'll be fine with a brief chat tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that Mako gets a lot of hate, especially amongst Korrasami shippers. I understand where all the hate is coming from, and I know that he's hard to like, so I guess I wanted to show him in a positive light. I personally don't dislike him, with his family troubles and all that, but I really don't like him that much either. He reminds me of Aaron Burr, because he's rather slippery and hard to decipher with a dollop of caring for his loved ones that often doesn't get expressed in the right way. Enjoy.


End file.
